Amor del bueno
by flordecerezo-chan
Summary: "Amor del bueno, es cuando se ama y se es feliz con la felicidad de esa persona." Es un TatsuHime, por favor denle una oportunidad y diganme qué les parece.


__¡Hola! Yo, si yo aquí de nuevo. Bueno hace mucho que quería escribir algo yuri y no me pude detener. Me invadieron las ganas y como me gusta mucho el TatsuHime tengo que aportar un poco a esta pareja. Por favor, denle una oportunidad y me dicen que les parece.

Nota: los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Bleach y son propiedad de Tite Kubo-san.

* * *

_Amor del bueno, es cuando se ama y se es feliz con la felicidad de esa persona._

Tan bella. Sonrío al pensar en tu nombre_. "Orihime", _susurro tocando mis labios. Estos labios que quisieran besarte alguna vez, y que imaginan hacerlo a la lejanía. Me abrazo a mis hombros. Intento sentir el calor de tus brazos, de tu pecho, pero no estás aquí. Cierro los ojos intentando verte frente a mí. Si, lo logre. Tienes puesto el uniforme escolar. ¿Puede alguien ser más hermosa? ¿Ser más perfecta que tú? Los abro. No recuerdo la vez que te viste más bonita. Ummm... ah si. Fue ese día, en que me pediste que te ayudara a elegir algo para tu cita con Ichigo. Me entristece recordar aquello. Te veías realmente hermosa con esa falda negra y el top rosa. Si, tú eres perfecta en cambio yo soy horrible. Nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo, y lo peor de todo es que soy una chica y no un hombre como Kurosaki. Fuerte, guapo, inteligente, decidido y por sobre todo hombre.

Volteo la vista hacia un lado. Miro la ventana y bajo la vista. Aquel día si que te veías feliz. Sonrío con tristeza. Estabas roja como un tomate y no parabas de tartamudear. Me dijiste que Ichigo se te había declarado y que además de eso te había besado. Tu primer beso, de seguro que fue muy romántico. Yo quisiera tener ese privilegio, seria como una bendición probar tus labios. Apuesto a que saben a fresas, chocolate, frutillas, o tal vez caramelo. Supongo que debe de ser alguno de esos, o puede que sean todos, porque esas mezclas raras que haces tienen eso y mucho más. Comienzo a reír pensando en ello. Cada vez que me das un poco de tu almuerzo te entristeces y me pones esa cara tierna que solo tú sabes hacer si te digo que "_me moriré si como eso, mi estomago dolerá hasta suicidarse Hime_". Y no puedo negarme, porque al verte llena de alegría yo también soy feliz. Y soy feliz porque por un minuto siento que hiciste ese bento para compartirlo conmigo, solo nosotras dos.

¿Sabes? Me siento la persona más especial y afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea como una amiga y tenga que disfrazar mi amor con amistad. Pero a la vez ciento que muero por dentro, cada vez que me dices que soy la mejor amiga y como una hermana para ti. Solo una amiga, solo un cariño de hermanas. Soy una cobarde. Me siento tan débil siendo tan fuerte. ¿De que me sirven las clases de karate y los entrenamientos a los que me someto diariamente si ni siquiera puedo decirte que te amo? Cobarde, eso es lo que soy. No fuerte, nada de ruda y tampoco decidida. Por lo menos antes podía protegerte, pero ahora tampoco eso puedo hacer. Ichigo por poco y se convierte en un chicle pegado a tu zapato, todo el día encima de ti. Apenas y puedo verte en horas de clases y habar contigo si por casualidad nos encontramos en el baño, sino tengo que esperar hasta el fin de semana. Si no hubiera esperado tanto, aquel día en que me decidí confesarte lo que siento tal vez estarías aquí conmigo. Pero no podía, tú eres mi amiga, él es mi amigo y ustedes son novios. Me odio a mi misma. Te traicione Ichigo, traicione nuestra amistad. Pero, lo siento. No recuerdo como paso, no se cuándo me enamore de Hime, solo se que fue hace mucho cuando éramos niños. Ella era tan débil, mucho más que ahora y yo sentía la necesidad de protegerla. ¿Por qué, por qué me castigas así Dios? ¿Qué hice para merecer este sufrimiento? Aunque quiera olvidarla, alejarla no puedo. Es como una daga enterrada dentro de mí, es como un veneno que necesito para vivir, algo que me mata pero a la vez me da fuerzas para seguir.

Lo mejor es resignarme. Amarte en secreto y ser feliz con tu felicidad. Nada más, solo así podré seguir.

De pontro mi celular comienza a sonar. Un mensaje. Sonrío con tristeza al leer el nombre. _"Taksuki-chan, lo lamento. No podré ir como te lo prometí. Kurosaki-kun me llamo de repente y dijo que quería verme. Lo siento mucho Taksuki-chan, pero te lo compensare con un pastel de fresas, chocolate, frutillas, caramelo, manzana, queso y miel." _ Pongo responder y comienzo a escribir, "_Está bien. Lo se Hime, lo se. Te esperaré, te esperaré toda la vida Orihime."_


End file.
